


I Might Be a Homosexual: A Homestuck High School AU

by davedidnothingwrong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DirkJake in the past, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Humanstuck, Lesbian, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Vriska - Freeform, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davedidnothingwrong/pseuds/davedidnothingwrong
Summary: A Homestuck High School AU where John Egbert transfers to Beforaltern High and meets someone very special... Its dave. Also everyones human.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, Meenah Peixes/Aranea Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 4





	I Might Be a Homosexual: A Homestuck High School AU

Well this is it, a new high school...

Im kinda scared, kinda totally scared.

What if someone starts bullying me?

What if people hate me?

What if I die?!?

Ok... it's not gonna happen just calm down John... Alright just step inside.

John stepped inside of the school of Beforaltern... A new life awaiting him.

"Welcome!" A tall boy with black messy hair approaches John.

"AH WHO ARE YOU!?!" John yells.

"Oh! I apologize! You must be on edge. I am sorry for any discomfort I have given you. My name is Kankri! I'm the student council president. Who are you?"

John is still breathing hard from the scare but quickly recovers, "John Egbert, I'm new here. It's nice to meet you."

Kankri shakes John's hand gently, "It is nice to meet you too John. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine on my own. I'll get lost on my own." John kinda laughed a bit.

Kankri said enthusiastically, "Okay! Feel free to get lost! ... Wait! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! 

John giggles and thinks to himself, "This guys a dork!"

John walks away from Kankri and enters the cafeteria.


End file.
